1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular phone, and more particularly to a cellular phone with lamps for use as a memorandum reading lamp and having a flash light function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, cellular phones have become very popular. The cellular phones allow cellular phone users to communicate with other people by radio even while driving or walking.
However, since conventional cellular phones have only the communication function, it is difficult for the users to read telephone numbers written on a memorandum pad or on a name card in a dark area.
Furthermore, there is another problem in the cellular phones according to the prior art in that lamps are provided underneath each button of a key pad for lighting the key pad, such that structure thereof is very complicated and manufacturing process also gets complicated. There is still another problem in that the cellular phones gets thicker due to mounted lamp.